i won't let you be denied
by quinnking
Summary: "Who's Regina Mills?" "She's a Dominatrix." If Emma was drinking water at this exact moment, there would've been a spit take.
1. one

Her head is pounding.

Drinking because you're rebellious? Not something Emma should have done, because she's in a brightly lit restaurant for lunch and holy shit, she has a massive headache.

"Rough night?"

Emma almost jumps out of her skin. "Fuck, Elsa, make some noise next time."

Elsa snickers and sits across from Emma, and before she can quip back, Ruby and Mulan walk through the door and plop down at their table, Mulan beside Emma and Ruby beside Elsa.

"So," Ruby starts and Emma groans. "No, I took what you said last night -"

"What did I say?" Emma asks suspiciously.

Ruby and Elsa look at her curiously and Emma's brain starts to go crazy. _What_ could she have said?

"You said that you were a lesbian," Elsa began slowly, "and that on top of feeling like you can't come out, you're also sick of being in control of everything in your life _except_ your sexuality."

Of course. Of fucking _course_ Emma came out to her best friends while drunk. "I'm-I do-"

"Save it," Mulan says. "Trust me, I know repression when I see it."

Emma's face is red. Beat red. She can feel it and she fights the urge to hide her face in a curtain of her hair because these are her best friends and she's ashamed to come out to them.

"We'll save the talk about you being a lesbian for later," Elsa says softly and Emma lets out a sigh of relief.

She forces her tears away and looks at Ruby.

"So, what did you do? And will I be pissed?"

Ruby shrugs. "Probably." She reaches into her pocket and gives her a slip of paper. It

has a name, Regina Mills, and a number underneath it.

"Who's Regina Mills?"

"She's a Dominatrix."

If Emma was drinking water at this exact moment, there would've been a spit take.

"I'm sorry, it sounded like you said -"

"A Dominatrix," Ruby repeats.

Emma clears her throat and looks down at the name, traces the pad of her thumb over the harsh lines. "And why... how... why do you have the name and number of a Dominatrix?" Does she even _want_ to know the answer?

"I used to see her."

Emma looks at Elsa and Mulan, who look less shocked but still _shocked._

"Was she good?" Elsa asks, as if she can't help herself. She probably can't, and Emma's kinda happy that the other blonde got to the question first.

"Amazing," Ruby almost purrs, as if remembering something distinctly. "She's probably one of the hottest women I've ever seen. And she has this _voice_."

Emma swallows thickly, trying not to imagine a beautiful faceless figure with a whip in her hand.

"She's trained and she's really good at her job," Ruby continues. "She's thorough, she's patient and she's _talented._ She treats sex and domination like an art."

Emma's hands ball into fists underneath the table, on her lap, as she tries to stop the onslaught of visuals in her mind. Both of Ruby in a submissive position and another woman dominating her.

"Ruby," Emma says slowly. "I was drunk."

"Yes, but Emma, we all have yes. We knew you were gay before you did," Mulan says gently.

"And every time you're drunk you bitch about wanting to lose control just for a little while because your life as a rich girl is too stressful," Ruby adds with an eyeroll.

Emma's not sure what she looks like but she's probably looking like she's about to burst into tears at any second.

Which is why Elsa jumps in and says, "if it helps, it's not like we're straight," she says, and it almost makes Emma feel worse because _why wouldn't she tell them when this is true?_

"I know," she mumbles. "But I'm…" She pauses. "Elsa, you're not out to your family except Elsa either. And your parents never see you, Mulan."

"We know," Ruby cuts in. "But your parents love you. And… well, you're twenty six. It's not like you're a teenager. You're close to thirty." She smirks. "I've known you were gay for years. But it's not my place to out you."

Emma manages a watery smile.

"So, I should really go see her?"

"I went to her when I was figuring out who I was too," Ruby says. "About three years ago for six months."

Three years ago was when Ruby came out to her. It all makes sense.

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course," Ruby says, as if it were obvious. "But she's skilled and there are rules she abides by."

Emma nods dumbly.

"No one can know about any of this," she says. "Especially my parents and Ki-" Oh, god. Killian. "Please tell me I didn't do what I did last year and call Killian?"

Elsa shakes her head. "No, you didn't. Although last year you two were together. You're off this year, it's pretty much a biyearly pattern."

"At least now we know why," Mulan cracks. "Don't worry, when I hung around with Philip I just assumed it was because I liked him and _not_ because I was in love with Aurora."

The other three women start chuckling, and then the atmosphere gets serious.

"Call Regina," Ruby prods. "She likes to set up meetings before...playtime…" Emma blushes at the word. "It'll give you two room to talk and for you to open up. This could be really good for you. Submission can do wonders for your psyche if you constantly feel the need to lose control."

"Thanks, Doctor Phil," Emma snarks, although there's no real bite to her words.

* * *

Something about dialing the number of a Dominatrix while in her parents estate is both arousing _and_ terrifying, but Emma does it anyway. It's been two days since she got the number and this is probably the ninetieth time she's tried to call.

She almost hangs up after the third ring but when she hears a throaty, "hello?" she thinks better of it.

"H-hi," Emma stammers. There's a pause, as if Regina _knows_ that Emma needs a moment of composure. "I got your number from a friend of mine. Uh, an ex… client… of yours. Ruby Lucas." Emma's out of breath by time she finishes her sentence.

"Miss Lucas," Regina says, and her voice sounds almost fond. "And who am I talking to?"

"Um, Emma Swan," Emma says quickly after a moment.

"Miss Swan."

Emma's heart hammers. Can a voice really arouse one person so much? Emma doesn't even know how this woman looks but, shit, she's already turned on.

"And what is your reasoning for calling me, Miss Swan?"

Emma takes another moment before answering. "I, uh. I'm in this… life… where I don't get to live out of control of my actions," Emma says after a moment. "That probably sounds stupid but like, I'm in control of everything and I just don't want to be."

"You're looking to be a submissive, then," Regina says, her voice soft and so, so deep.

"Yes." Emma swallows thickly, probably loud enough that Regina can hear.

She hears a rustle on the other end of the phone.

"We can meet up for dinner some time this coming week and we can discuss what this means. How does this sound, Miss Swan?"

"Yes." She's eager, so eager. She coughs to try to hide it and deepens her voice a little bit. "Uh, yes."

"Is the number you called me on your cellphone number?"

"Yes."

More rustling. "I'll send you a text message with the address and the date." Not a question, and is Emma getting more aroused?

"Yes, that sounds great."

"Good. I'll be seeing you soon, Miss Swan."

And then she's gone, and fuck. Did Emma seriously just set up a _date_ with a fucking Dominatrix?

* * *

"I called her," she says to Ruby as they walk through the backyard of Emma's estate. Ruby doesn't say anything, as if she expected this was why Emma called her here. "What's she like?"

Ruby smiles a little. "She's… it's hard to describe her. You can tell she takes her craft seriously. Ironically, she's one of the most patient lovers I've ever had. And her specialty is pushing limits."

"What does that mean?"

"Before we started we had a sit down. A thorough conversation of what I'm into, what I'd like to try, and what I'm firmly against. The list of what I don't want she never brought up again. I changed my mind about one thing and I was the one to bring the topic up. It's like she stores it in a drawer with a lock that only I had the key to." There's a faint blush on her cheeks.

Emma stuffs her hands into her pockets. "What does she look like?"

"She's tall...ish? Maybe your height, but she wears heels. All the time. Brown hair to her shoulders, deep brown eyes. Tan skin. I was seated outside her playroom once while she was on the phone in the other room and I heard her speaking Spanish."

Emma swallows as she tries to paint a picture. If someone's hot by Ruby's standards then Emma is certainly prepared to be impressed.

"She… well, she's never in playmode before we touch foot in her playroom. And during the scene she'll check in and ask where I'm at and if I'm okay."

"What kind of stuff did you like?" Emma can't help but ask this, because she's so fucking curious about this whole thing.

"I'm a loud, dominant person," she says matter-of-factly, and true. "But I wanted to see what it was like to be at someone else's mercy. And she was phenomenal."

Emma nods again, head bobbing. "How did you get her number?"

"I, uh, hooked up with a guy that used to be one of her clients and we ended up being friends and one night he told me about her and forwarded her number."

"She takes male and female clientele?"

Ruby shrugs. "I guess so. That shouldn't bother you, right?"

"No, of course not," she assures her. "Not at all."

"Anyway. I can't tell you what I liked and didn't. I don't want to sway what you _feel_ you want to try and accomplish with her."

Emma almost laughs. "You sound like an infomercial," she jokes.

"I'd be willing to go onto live television and recommend her to everybody."

"She's that good, huh?"

Ruby waggles her eyebrows and hushes her voice to a stage whisper. "I didn't know I could squirt before her."

"Oh, god," Emma says with a groan. "Did _not_ need to know that about my foster sister, thanks."

Ruby just chuckles in response and they walk quietly for a few minutes.

"When are you meeting her?"

"Tomorrow night. She sent me a text with an address and the time," she says. "What will happen on this dinner?"

"Just scoping each other out," she says. "What we did was we talked a bit about what I wanted and how she could help. And then we set up another date to talk about limits, legalities and payments."

Emma's eyebrows shot up because, shit, she forgot about payment. Not like it'll be an issue.

"And it varies," she answers before Emma can even ask. "She'll give you a full rundown of her operation."

Emma nods again and she begins to feel a headache form in the middle of her eyes and something shoot into her stomach. Oh, god, she's nervous.

"It'll be okay, Emma." Ruby links her arm into Emma's. "I promise. She'll do you a lot of good. Who knows, maybe you'll like it so much you'll become her in-house sub."

It's meant as a joke, she's sure of it, but Emma's insides twist again at the implication of possibly belonging to a stranger sexually for the rest of her life. She's not sure if it's a good or bad type of feeling. A mixture.

"And don't try too hard," Ruby warns. "If she feels like anything you say is fake or like you're hiding something, she'll deny you. I almost lost my change with her when I tried to be different than I was to impress her. She doesn't care about that."

"Good to know."

The sinking in her stomach stays put and she's not sure she'll even be able to get out of bed the next day to go out on this… date? Dinner. Thing.

But she will, because if there's one thing she's _not,_ it's a coward.


	2. two

"Stop worrying."

Emma rolls her eyes as she fusses with her hair for probably the sixtieth time in an hour.

"Easy for you to say," she mumbles. "You're not getting ready to have a dinner date with a Dominatrix."

Elsa snickers. "Come on, Emma. It'll be great. Just be yourself. You have no idea how charming you actually are."

"I know," Emma says with a laugh after a moment. "But what if she rejects me?"

"I don't think she will," Elsa tells her, gently. "It's normal to be nervous but don't be so nervous that you embarrass yourself."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." She takes a good, hard look at her reflection.

She chose a green button up that she tucked into black jeans. It's casual but it fits her body nicely and she doesn't want to puke at the reflection in front of her. She feels like herself, not in some stupid dress and with her hair in loose curls down her back instead of in a restrained up-do that gives her headaches.

"You look great," Elsa says, as if she can read Emma's mind and shit, she probably can.

"I didn't want to wear a dress," Emma explains lamely. "Ruby said to be myself. And this is how I want to look and how I want to be myself."

Elsa smiles, looking so proud. "I know. You look great," she repeats. "Really. Now come on, last thing you need is to be late and keep the lady waiting."

Emma nods and the feeling of nervousness creeps up her stomach again and lodges itself in her chest.

The whole drive to the restaurant Emma can't help but think about this woman. Who she was, what she looked like, what her story was. How she'd feel, how she'd ultimately be able to help Emma.

She parks and takes a couple of seconds to compose herself before mustering the nerve to walk into the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?"

Emma locks eyes with the pretty brunette at the hostess station for a moment before looking around the restaurant. Is she here?

"Um, I'm a bit early but I'm here to meet a Regina Mills?"

The hostess smiles warmly. "Miss Mills is right this way. You must be Miss Swan."

"Yeah," Emma says, dumbly, and follows the woman through a dimly lit and spacious restaurant to a table all the way at the back. It can easily fit four people, and there's a woman already seated.

Emma isn't prepared to look at her and when she does, when Regina turns to look at her, she can feel herself gaping.

She has hair to her shoulders, like Ruby said, pitch black. It has a flick to it. Her lips are painted a deep maroon and oh, god, there's a lip scar on her top lip. And when she finally meets her eyes, Emma can see she's amused.

The blonde blushes and quickly sits on the other side of the table.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just a water for now thanks," Emma says and fuck she wishes she didn't drive. She needs a drink.

"Thank you, Belle," Regina says, her first words since Emma joined her, and her voice is sweet like honey.

Once Belle retreats Emma feels _something_ like dread and nervousness in her stomach, but also a tingle of arousal that settles deep.

"Miss Swan," Regina says silkily and Emma loves the way it sounds. "It's nice to meet you."

Emma coughs to regain composure. And to stop looking like an idiot. "You too."

Regina's smirking, but it's not unkind.

Belle drops off the water and looks at the two. "Would you like to order now or shall I come back in ten minutes?"

"Give us twenty, Belle," Regina says confidently and Belle smiles before leaving the two women alone again. Regina takes a sip of her water and Emma can feel the heat of her gaze. "You look very nice, Miss Swan."

"Thank you," she manages. She can see a hint of red lace underneath Regina's own blouse. It's black, with a button straining on the cleavage. "You too."

Regina smiles, showing the most perfect teeth Emma has ever seen. And damn it, does this woman not have a physical flaw?

"I'm sure Miss Lucas briefed you," Regina says knowingly.

Emma bobs her head in a quick, jerky motion. "Yeah, she told me that tonight will be a first impression thing."

"Quite right." Regina tilts her head and Emma feels like she's being studied. "Do you have any questions?"

 _Plenty,_ and Emma doesn't realize she says this out loud until Regina chuckles.

Regina waits, as if waiting for Emma to ask away.

"What is it exactly you do?"

The brunette smiles and Emma feels something flutter in her stomach. "Ask what you really want to ask, Emma." Hearing this woman say her name, her first name, sets something off inside of her.

"What do you want to do with me?" Emma blurts out before she can stop herself.

Another smile, another butterfly flutters.

"Well," Regina begins and leans in over the table, not once taking her eyes off of Emma, voice low and _fuck._ "That entirely depends on you, my dear." Her eyes drift down Emma's upper body, starting from her face and lingering below on her neck and collarbones, then lower and all Emma feels is heat. "You have beautiful collarbones. I'd love to colour them."

Emma blushes red; a deep, tomato-like shade of red.

"Would you mind putting your hair up for me, Miss Swan?"

And fuck, Emma _really_ likes it when she calls her that. And she silently thanks whatever God is out there that the table they're sitting at is basically in seclusion.

Emma does as she's told, putting her long hair into a ponytail.

"Lean forward," Regina instructs and Emma does, until her ribs are pressed against the table.

Regina reaches out and her fingertips run along Emma's cheekbones, down her neck, and they course over the smooth skin of her collarbones.

"Exquisite."

Emma flushes and she feels flustered but she's glued to the spot and can't move.

The spell is broken, though, by Belle's reappearance.

Emma quickly looks through the menu and decides on a club sandwich, while Regina opts for a garden salad.

"So, uh," Emma stammers. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Professionally about… seven years," Regina answers. "But I always brought it into my personal relationships. Always liked to be in control. Some of my partners were okay with it, some weren't." Her shoulder jerks, kind of like a shrug.

Emma nods and takes a gulp of her water.

"Will I do well?"

Regina's mouth quirks up and god, what Emma wouldn't give to know exactly what this woman was thinking.

"You'll do great." And Regina's eyes are drifting all over Emma and she suddenly feels like she's being studied. She also finds she doesn't mind it.

They don't talk for a couple of moments and Belle comes back to give them their food and she hurries off again.

"Do you have basic knowledge of this lifestyle?" Regina asks after a moment.

Emma flushes. "I did a bit of research," she admits.

"Tell me what you know," Regina says, before eating a forkful of salad.

Emma thinks back to what she read on her incognito browser screen on her phone. "I know that there's a contract or something," she starts. "I know there are safe words, and limits, and something called aftercare."

Regina nods. "There is a contract for some of these relationships, yes. Written together by the Dominant and the Submissive, nothing like in that _horrid_ Fifty Shades of Grey." Emma chuckles and Regina finishes another forkful of salad before continuing on. "But I only do the contract when I have a live-in sub. Meaning, our relationship isn't professional, but personal. It's mostly a legality between two consenting adults about their power dynamic. The only time I do them for professional clientele is when we have more than a certain amount of sessions, because it becomes an actual Dominant/Submissive relationship to me. More intimate."

Emma's heart hammers because would Regina ever consider that with her? It's far too soon to even think about that, right? They haven't even _played_ yet.

"Safe words can come in many different forms. I tend to get my subs to pick one word that'll stop everything, while also using the traffic light system for check-ins. It makes it efficient and safe."

"Oh, like… green means go, orange means pause and red means stop?"

"Precisely. Good girl," Regina praises and Emma feels warmth spread through her whole entire body like a wildfire. "Aftercare is something that tends to happen after a punishment or a particularly strenuous scene. I do them at the end of every session, be it professional or personal."

Emma coughs a little. "Do you have anyone personal right now?"

"No, when I have a personal sub I cease all clientele."

Emma makes a grunt of assent and takes a bite of her sandwich, letting Regina continue her small lesson.

"Limits are something we talk through together. My job is to _push_ your limits. If you give me a hard limit, which means something you don't want to do at all, I won't push or bring it up again. I will only reopen the discussion if you decide you'd like to try it. Soft limits are something you're unsure about and would like to try, in which case we would when the time is right and I'd do many check-ins throughout the scene to make sure you're okay."

Emma takes another ungraceful bite of her sandwich and nods her understanding. "When will we go over these?" she asks as soon as her mouth is closer to empty.

"Whenever you prefer," Regina says, her voice soft, her eyes never leaving Emma's face.

"Will it be tonight?"

Regina takes a sip of water and licks her lips before responding. "We can discuss limits and expectations but nothing too much more until we discuss the important matters."

"And after we do that..."

Regina grins. "Then we can play." Her voice is so low and throaty, and she draws out the word _play_ deliciously.

Emma coughs. "Yeah, uh, yeah. Let's… set a day to… set rules and stuff. Save limits and all that shit."

Regina chuckles, seemingly amused by how flustered Emma has gotten.

"We can meet in two days, unless that's too soon," Regina says as she takes her phone from her bag and scrolls through it.

 _I was thinking tomorrow_ , Emma almost says aloud but doesn't. "Two says sounds great," she manages through the excitement pooling in her stomach and the images assaulting her brain.

"Eat up, Miss Swan," Regina orders.

Emma obeys, finishing her sandwich while Regina finishes her salad, and then the bill is being paid (split, as asked by Emma) and they're walking toward their cars together.

Just as Regina walks Emma to her car and Emma turns to say goodbye, she feels herself trapped against the yellow paint.

Regina's body is pressed against hers, her hand on her cheek. "Is this okay, Miss Swan?" Regina breaths and all Emma can do is nod.

"I've never…" Emma coughs. "I've never…"

"You've never kissed a woman before?"

"No, no, I have. Just… not more than that," Emma admits, slightly ashamed, looking down.

Regina's fingertips trail down to her jaw where she grabs, but not hard enough to hurt Emma, just to make their eyes meet.

"Don't be ashamed of anything in regards to us from here on out," Regina orders. "I couldn't care less about your recent sexual history or if you've never slept with a woman before. That's not my business and if you're just coming into your sexuality, I'd be _pleased_ to help you along." And Regina smiles, her voice wrapping around the word pleased like it was made specifically for her tongue.

"Can you kiss me?" Emma blurts out, and Regina looks slightly taken aback by the request so Emma begins to scramble for an apology.

Until Regina's full lips close around hers. They're so soft and they taste so good, and _oh,_ Regina's brought her tongue into the mix.

This is way better than the experimentation she did in university and if Emma wasn't sure she was gay before, she sure is now.

Regina kisses like it's both an art and a challenge, and Emma can only let herself be kissed, be touched. Regina's hands fist at the clothes on Emma's waist before she pulls back.

"I'll see you in two days, Miss Swan," she says, huskily. "I'll text you the address."

She gives Emma one more kiss, on the cheek and softer.

"Make a list of things you're into, you'd be interested to try and what you don't want at all."

And then she's gone, walking toward her black Mercedes and driving off, leaving a slack jawed (and furiously aroused) Emma behind.

* * *

 _Don't forget to take your whole night off, Miss Swan. I have quite the plan for you._

Emma gulps as she reads the text Regina just sent to her. It's the day of and she's still trying to come up with a list for Regina.

"What have you tried?" Ruby asks, a little too curiously.

Emma frowns and looks at the _things I'm definitely interested in_ side of the list.

"I like having my hair pulled," Emma mumbles, and adds that. "I like being bitten and scratched…" She writes that too.

"Do you like it a bit rougher?"

Emma bites on her bottom lip. "What constitutes as rougher?"

"A faster pace, a bit sloppier, harder…"

Emma blushes but yes, she does, so she writes it.

"What do you want to try?"

Emma gulps and taps the pen against the pad. "A lot," she admits. "I'm pretty much willing to try anything once."

Ruby chuckles. "Even golden showers?"

"What's that?"

"Piss, Emma."

And then Emma's almost gagging and she's writing that in the _no_ category with a lot of underlines.

Emma's a dark shade of red when she writes toys underneath the _willing to try_ category, and she's not even sure what kinds of toys but she's sure Regina would be able to do delicious things to her body with them.

"She'll let you two figure it out together," Ruby says, gently. "Don't sweat it. This part is very important to her."

"I know, she made that very clear at dinner. I just don't want to disappoint."

Ruby sighs. "Disappointing her with the technicalities isn't going to happen, Em," Ruby tells her. "You need to be open and honest, communication is key."

"I know. I think I'll feel more comfortable when we discuss everything."

Ruby nods and then she grins. "So, what are you planning on wearing?"

* * *

Emma sits in her car, anxiously gripping the list she made and drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. She's a bit early, for once in her goddamn life, and she's trying to collect herself. She's in Regina's driveway, or so she assumes since she's parked outside a large house.

Taking a deep breath, she musters up the nerve to finally get out of the car and walk on up to the house. She rings the doorbell and waits.

Regina answers a couple of moments later, wearing a pair of black heels and a red dress that looks delicious around her waist. Emma's mouth nearly waters. Jesus.

"Miss Swan," she says, smiling. "You're early. I like that. Punctuality is very important to me."

 _Noted._

"Hi," Emma manages after a small moment. Regina leads her inside and Emma takes the opportunity to look around. It's spacious and well decorated. Very coolly coloured. "Your house is gorgeous."

"Thank you, dear. Come along this way, we'll talk in the study."

Emma follows her through the house until they're in a dimly lit study.

"Take a seat," Regina tells her, softly, and Emma obeys. Regina trails slowly behind her and she sits down on the two-person couch beside Emma. "Do you have what I asked you for?"

"Yes," Emma stutters, because she's so close to Regina and _so close_ to being touched by Regina. The anticipation is turning her on more than she thought. "I don't really know what kinda stuff is used… but I'm pretty much open to anything."

Regina holds out her hand. "May I see?"

"Oh, yeah." Emma gives her the paper and almost groans aloud when their fingers brush against each other.

Regina chuckles. "The 'pee' kink isn't really a favourite of mine either," she jokes. "Okay. We'll start with the things you've done before." She grabs a pen and her own notepad, creating a table with four different categories, and re-copies everything in the _been done_ category. "Have you ever been spanked?"

"Not really," Emma says and Regina looks at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "I mean, I was with a guy and he slapped my ass twice. It didn't hurt or anything but I didn't really like to have sex with guys in the first place… so…"

"Would you be interested in being spanked again? By me, this time?"

Emma blushes. "Yes," she responds. Regina writes that under the _down to try_ category.

"How about with toys, such as a paddle, flogger or cane?"

"I'd try it," she admits after a moment, body growing hot at the idea of Regina using either of those toys on Emma.

Regina writes both of them and puts a star beside them, and Emma's about to ask what that means when Regina says, "I'm putting this under 'willing to try' but you seemed rather hesitant so I put an asterisk."

"It's just the cane."

Regina nods, and darkens the star on that one and crosses out the star on the other two.

"Choking?"

"In favour," Emma says quickly, trying to shut down the slideshow of fantasies going through her mind.

Regina smiles and writes that down. "Blindfolds?"

"Yes."

"Being tied up or restrained?"

Emma tilts her head. "Like, to a bed?"

"That's one of the ways, yes," Regina says. "To the ceilings with chains that link to your wrists, or on a few… contraptions, of mine."

"I'm willing to try," Emma says adamantly, the dull ache between her thighs getting hotter at the prospect of being bound to something and completely at Regina's mercy.

More writing. She's going to die, Emma knows it. Waiting is going to kill her.

"Gags?"

Emma scrunches her nose a little. "Maybe not those big ball gags," she says. "But I'm okay with like… silk or something."

Regina nods and puts those in the proper categories, putting ball gags under hard limits. "Dildos?"

"Like, a strap-on?"

"Yes, or just a regular dildo."

Emma nods. "I have a few," she says, almost shyly.

"Vibrators?"

"Yes, extremely in favour of those."

Regina chuckles and adds those, too. "Whips?"

"Yes."

"Collars?"

Emma shakes her head. "Not right now. Maybe later."

"Nipple clamps."

Emma thinks about this for a moment. Her nipples are really sensitive. "Soft limit?"

"Anal sex."

Emma scrunches her nose again. "I'm...I've never done it," she says. "But it's not out of the realm of possibility."

"I'll put it under a soft-limit then." More writing. "Toys and anal?"

"Same thing."

Regina nods. "Fisting?"

Emma's seen a few videos of it and the women in them seemed to enjoy it. She'd be willing to do it, but… "Not anal fisting," she amends.

"Degradation?"

Emma coughs a little. "Like, name-calling?"

"Somewhat," Regina starts, and then further explains, "vocal humiliation is a big turn-on for a lot of subs. Some don't like it, though."

"I don't have any oppositions," Emma admits.

"On this topic, how do you feel about physical humiliation?"

"Like… spitting on me? Or… peeing?"

Regina chuckles. "Those are parts of it, yes. Peeing is a no for you, don't worry."

"I don't think I want to be spat on," Emma tells her, honestly. "But I'm okay with being slapped around a little… grabbed…"

Regina nods. "Man-handling is good, then?"

"Yes."

"Anything with feet?"

"Absolutely not."

The look on Emma's face must've been comical because Regina chuckles, not unkindly.

"Temperature play?" Emma tells her she doesn't know what that means, so Regina says, "ice on your heated skin."

"Please," Emma says, because damn that sounds good.

Regina looks proud of her and quirks an eyebrow, putting that under the category with an underline.

"Wax?"

"Yes."

"Sensory deprivation?"

Emma pushes her legs tighter together to try to ebb the uncomfortable arousal. "Yes."

"Denial."

" _Yes._ " God, yes.

Regina smiles and writes that. "I think that covers the basics of what I'd like to try from now on."

Emma breathes out a sigh of relief.

"One more thing, Emma," Regina says. "What do you want your safeword to be?"

"Blueberry." Regina gives her a quizzical look so Emma tells her, "I'm allergic."

Regina nods her understanding.

Emma looks over the very immaculate chart and nods. "Looks good," she mutters. "Can we…" And, fuck. She's eager.

Regina puts her notepad onto the table and locks eyes with Regina. The brunette leans in and Emma can smell her, an expensive perfume and something _else_ along with it, but Emma realizes it's her new favourite scent. _Apples._

They're almost nose to nose.

"Yes, Emma," she says, voice throaty. "We can play now."


	3. three

Emma watches as Regina stands and offers her a hand, and Emma takes it without thought, standing up with her. She lets herself be lead downstairs, where there's a waiting area and then a rustic looking brown door, that's locked.

"Once we go through those doors," Regina says, silkily, "we've begun. I need you to let me know if you're ready, Miss Swan."

Regina's pressed up against Emma so deliciously that the blonde is having trouble speaking. "I-yes," she manages, lamely.

"What are your safewords?" Regina lets her fingers trail down Emma's neck, sitting on the pulse point.

"Blueberry," she says with a groan. "And green, orange and red."

Regina steps even closer and that intoxicating smell of apples fills Emma's entire body with warmth.

"And when will you use them?"

"If I want you to stop."

Regina smiles, pearly white teeth gleaming. "Good girl."

Emma swoons, suddenly lightheaded, because _shit,_ this is really happening. Regina grabs hold of Emma's hand again and leads her toward the door.

"We're going to go easy today. This probably will not be a long session, but this is more to feel whether or not we're compatible as a Dominant and Submissive. Shall you deserve it, I will not give any severe punishment. We're just testing the waters."

Emma nods, feeling a random bout of shyness.

"You'll see a red circular blanket in the middle of the room. You will get undressed, down to your bra and panties, and kneel there with your head down. Your hands will be linked behind your back. Am I clear?"

Emma nods hastily. "Yes."

"And you will call me ma'am, or mistress," Regina orders. "Those are the only two names suitable. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Emma says, because she's not ready for mistress quite yet.

Regina grins at her. "Good. Now, go wait for me. I'll be in shortly."

Emma looks around for a moment when the door closes behind her and she feels slightly intimidated, but not enough to say _blueberry_ or _red._ She shucks off her clothes, leaves them in a dark corner, and finds her way to the middle of the room.

She's happy she opted for an ice blue matching bra and panty set and didn't wear some cotton brand.

She counts in her head. _100, 200, 500._ The door finally opens and she hears the sound of heels clacking on the floor.

Emma starts to look up when a voice stops her.

"Keep your head down," Regina growls and Emma almost jumps out of her skin.

She keeps her head bowed, closing her eyes and just focusing on the sound of Regina's heels getting closer to her.

A cold hand goes beneath Emma's chin, lifts it up, and Emma's looking up at a towering Regina. Gone are the clothes she was wearing just half an hour ago, replaced with black lace lingerie that fits her tan skin like a glove. She looks like a goddess.

Wetting her now very dry lips, she continues to watch Regina study her.

"Stand."

The coldness of Regina's voice throws her momentarily.

"Did you not hear me? I said _stand_."

Emma scrambles to her feet and stands up awkwardly, trying not to shy away from Regina's prying gaze.

Regina moves closer, so close that Emma can feel the heat of her body, but then her cold hands are on Emma's neck.

She shivers and bites back a groan.

Regina's lips close around Emma's and Emma kisses back immediately, opening her mouth to Regina's tongue. They kiss for many minutes, and Emma begins to forget herself and reaches around Regina's body to try to grasp her hips.

"Did I _say_ you could do that, Miss Swan?"

"No, ma'am," she stutters. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your excuses." Regina backs away from Emma and Emma almost groans at the lost of warmth and contact. She doesn't follow Regina's movements, doesn't dare, and her whole body is clenched, anticipation rolling over her in waves.

"Take off your bra, then get on the bed."

Emma tosses the bra to the floor, only now in her panties, and scurries over to the bed.

"How do you wa-"

"Did I tell you to speak, Miss Swan?" Regina snaps, coolly.

Emma's mouth shuts quickly and she shakes her head, eyes as wide as saucers.

Regina gives her a look and turns to the massive wardrobe that's full of… well, toys. Emma lets herself look and linger on Regina's ass which looks magnificent in the lingerie encasing it. Emma wants nothing more than to reach out and touch it, kiss it, worship it.

Regina has two silk scarves in her hands when she makes her way back to Emma.

"Lay on your back and hold one of the bars on the end of the bed with both your hands." Emma does as she's told and Regina ties her hands there. "Do not rip this, or you'll have a considerably unpleasant punishment."

When Emma doesn't answer, Regina slaps her hand down on her thigh. Emma yelps.

"I gave you an order, Miss Swan."

"Y-yes, ma'am," she stutters, and fuck, is she already dripping through her panties?

"Lean up. Yes, like that." Then one of the scarves is around her eyes, and she can't see anything. "Lay flat on your back."

Emma does as she's told and she counts again in her head. Her thighs are twitching to rub together to gain friction but, damn, she wants Regina touch her. She doesn't want to relieve the tension herself.

When she gets to a hundred and seven she feels a mouth at her ear.

"What colour are we at?"

"Green," Emma responds, before quickly adding, "ma'am."

"Good." Her underwear gets pulled off. She then feels cold hands on her thighs, parting them. "You're not to come unless I tell you. You're to ask."

"Yes, ma'am."

Anticipation is crackling in the air and she feels herself clenching, until she feels a mouth at her thigh. Teeth nip at the sensitive skin there, causing Emma to let out a small whimper.

"Don't stifle yourself," Regina orders. "I want to hear you."

Emma nods, and this time when Regina bites at her thigh, a bit harder, Emma doesn't stop the noise that escapes. She certainly doesn't try to stop the long moan of relief when she feels a tongue swipe once along her slit, either.

After a few more experimental licks, Regina finally presses the flat of her tongue to her clit. Emma's back arches off the bed and her fingers grip the bar tight enough for her knuckle to crack.

"Fuck," Emma says, aloud and totally by accident, but Regina doesn't seem to mind.

In fact, she chuckles, and licks at Emma's clit again and again. Changing the strokes and pressure until she finds one that Emma responds to feverishly.

"Ma'am," Emma pants, "may I come?"

"No."

Emma groans, frustrated, and her body is pulled taut. Regina stops her ministrations and Emma almost screams.

But then she feels a finger swirling around her opening, sinking in, and she wants to scream for a whole other reason.

Regina adds another finger and quirks them both upward, and the steady thrust of Emma's hips are out of her own control. Regina's thumb plays with her clit, in a steady rhythm with her fingers thumping against her g-spot. Emma feels like she's about to come again.

Then Regina stops again, as she starts fluttering around Regina's finger, and this time Emma does let a loud wail of frustration out.

Regina laughs again, and when Emma feels a pair of lips closing around her clit, her back arches almost painfully off the bed.

"Can I please come?" Emma begs. "Please, ma'am."

"No."

Regina keeps up her ministrations though, (and Emma logically knows now that she was testing her limits and likely wanted to see what would happen).

Emma can't stop the orgasm that hits her so viciously that she thinks she might've blacked out for a moment.

She feels a hand come down viciously on her thigh.

"I told you _no._ "

"I'm so-"

The scarf is ripped off of her eyes and she's looking up at a very angry looking Regina.

"Did I say you can speak?"

Emma shakes her head, and Regina's tone of voice and the look on her face does nothing to quell the ache between her legs. She's already needy for another orgasm.

"I explicitly told you not to come without my permission." Her fingers go back to Emma's thigh, scooping up the wetness there. "Do you see this? _This_ was done without my go-ahead."

The fingers find their way to Emma's mouth and Emma opens obediently, and she'd never thought tasting herself on a woman's fingers would turn her on so much.

Without a word, Regina unbinds Emma.

"Flip over onto your stomach."

Emma hesitates.

Regina grabs her cheeks, not roughly. "I said, flip over onto your stomach."

Emma nods and _fuck,_ Regina is so hot and Emma feels like she could come just from watching the woman be angry and berate her for ten minutes. She does as she's told and turns over.

She can't see what Regina's doing and she tries to slow her breathing.

"Pick a number between one and twenty."

Emma thinks about this. "Thirteen," she answers, because she's not superstitious and she really likes the number.

"You'll be given thirteen blows. You are to count them. If you mess up, you will start over. Understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The next thing she knows, those pair of lips are back at her ear, a gentle hand on her shoulder blade.

"Colour?"

"Green, ma'am."

"Very good. This is a flogger. It's one of the lightest ones I have. I don't want to mark you today, this is mostly just to see if you can handle it."

Emma nods. "Okay, ma'am," she responds.

Regina lets the tension build again, and Emma can't see her, and she's too afraid to count in her head.

The first blow takes her by surprise, but it's not as hard as she expected and she _enjoyed_ it. Her thighs clench together.

"One."

Regina lands four more, and Emma counts them aloud, each getting harder and harder.

When she hits the fifth strike it's so vicious that Emma yelps aloud.

By number twelve, she's almost sobbing. She manages out, "twelve," and by thirteen tears have escaped. She manages out the last number and she hears Regina drop the flogger to the floor.

"What colour are we at, Miss Swan?"

"Green, ma'am," Emma pants.

"Good girl."

Emma groans at that, her thighs so wet that they're sticking together now.

She feels two fingers probe between her legs and Emma parts them without being asked.

"My, my," Regina says, voice all silky. "Seems like someone enjoyed her punishment."

"Yes," she says, and Regina smacks her thigh again. "Yes, ma'am," she amends.

"You did very well," Regina says approvingly, and her fingers continue to tease her slit. Going from opening to clit, and back again. "I'm going to fuck you again, and you don't need to ask to come this time."

 _Oh, thank God,_ Emma thinks, as Regina's fingers sink into her and start fucking her in earnest. It doesn't take more than a couple dozen strokes before Emma's toppling over the edge, screaming.

Regina's fingers stay inside her, helping her ride out her orgasm, and her whole body shakes with the force of it. Once Emma's body is limply on the bed, Regina removes her fingers and Emma looks up just in time to watch Regina lick them clean.

Emma groans.

"You did very well," Regina says, and walks toward her chest of toys again. She opens one of the lower drawers and takes out lotion. "This is for your backside. It looks rather red."

Emma nods and Regina crawls up onto the bed with her. She opens her arms and Emma fits herself in, reveling in the warmth of Regina's body and the scent of her.

"Here, lay on your side."

Emma obeys, laying on her side. Regina's fingers idly skid across the skin on her ribs.

"You did very well," Regina repeats. "How did this go for you?"

"Honestly?" Emma looks up at Regina, all big green eyes and wonder.

"Please."

Emma nods, tucking her nose into the crook of Regina's arm.

"It was everything. I had fantasized about this for the past couple of days and it was better than every fantasy. Even if I'm not so good at following orders yet."

Regina chuckles. "I knew you wouldn't be. That was the point. I wanted to see how well you'd handle punishment. You did very well."

Emma blushes, almost proudly. "Thank you." She allows herself to take in Regina's lingerie clad body again. "When will I be able to touch you?"

"Not yet," Regina says, in that mysterious way of hers that's equal parts maddening and sexy. "These first few sessions are about you and your comfort levels. We'll get to you _serving_ me eventually."

Emma groans and ducks her head, fighting the mental image in her head.

They lay together for another couple of moments.

"Lay on your stomach, I'll apply the lotion."

Emma nods and they do just that, and it cools her heated ass enough that she feels like she can actually _sit_ without pain.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Emma."


	4. four

**Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who's reading this story and encouraging me to continue on with it. But, I have one persistent reviewer who insists on telling me they don't like dom!Regina and sub!Emma fanfic and that they'd rather see the roles reversed. Please stop reviewing this. If you want to read that content, go find it. There's plenty of it, and you won't find it here, nor will you ever. Thank you.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Elsa asks.

Elsa's on her stomach in the middle of Emma's bed, flipping through a magazine, while Ruby leans forward and waggles her brows.

"It was… great. I've never had anything like this before," Emma admits. Elsa and Ruby look transfixed, so Emma continues. "She was patient. And the first woman I've ever had sex with and it just felt… right. It's never felt right before."

Emma can feel that her face is heated.

"When's your next session?" Ruby asks.

"This Saturday."

Elsa chuckles. "Eager."

"I'm not eager -"

There's a knock at Emma's door, and then her mom walks in just as she says this.

"Eager for what?"

Ruby and Elsa are watching Emma and Emma feels her blush deepen. "Eager to host that party on Friday night, obviously," she lies, awkwardly.

Mary Margaret's face brightens up. "Oh, your father will be just pleased." She gives Emma a look. "Will Killian be coming?"

"I didn't invite him, no," Emma says diplomatically, slipping back into the role she _needs_ to be in with her parents.

"So you two aren't…"

"Mom," Emma cuts in. "Can we talk about this later? Like, when Elsa and Ruby aren't sitting in my bedroom?"

Mary Margaret smiles tightly. "Of course," she says. "I'll go tell your father that you're hosting. This is great. He'll be thrilled."

As soon as she closes the door Ruby pins her with a glare. "What exactly are you hosting on Friday night? Not that company fundraiser you've been bitching about for the past two months."

"It'll get them off my back."

"Oh, Emma," Elsa says, sympathetically.

Emma sighs. "Why do you both sound so disappointed?"

Ruby and Elsa look at each other, then at Emma.

Emma shrugs. "It's fine, guys. It's one fundraiser. Just to get them off my back."

Ruby looks like she's about to say something but Emma shuts her up with one glare. She then raises her hands in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine." She tosses the magazine on the floor. "So, tell us more about what happened with Regina."

And Emma's blushing all over again when she tells them the details.

* * *

Emma hates wearing dresses. She knows she looks pretty in them, the princess she's destined to be, but she doesn't like them. She'd rather be in a suit… or jeans and a button up. Or _anything_ else that doesn't feel so constricting.

She's wearing blue, because her pale skin and long blonde curls and green eyes compliment this shade nicely. Her hair is in a half up-do with a makeshift flowercrown. She's about to fix her lipstick when her door opens.

"You look beautiful," the voice behind her says and she smiles, because she is a daddy's girl at heart.

"Thanks, dad."

He walks to her and kisses her on the top of the head. "Thank you for doing this."

She feels a bit guilty, because she doesn't _want_ to do this. But she plasters on a smile and says, "no problem. It'll be fun."

It's not.

Having to chat with men half her age about a company she has no interest in, having to talk to the trophy wives of all said men about… well, all these mundane things. These women are far too smart and too beautiful to be on the arms of some of these men.

Elsa's there, at least. Ruby opted out, not that Emma can blame her, but Emma's still happy she has _one_ form of moral support.

Especially someone who'll keep refilling Emma's drinks, like Elsa's doing.

"This is going great, honey," Mary Margaret says excitedly. She and Emma's father are standing side by side, Mary Margaret beaming at Emma while David looks passive.

"Yeah," Emma agrees. "Overwhelming."

"You were made for this," her mom says before dragging David off with her to talk to other guests.

Emma can't wait for this to be over.

* * *

Emma's lying in bed after the party, mind wandering. It's almost Saturday, which means it's almost her second session with Regina.

She feels the rage inside her from the fundraiser that night, the pent up _something_ that she needs to let loose. Her last thought before she goes to bed is how Regina will release that.

And it's what she thinks of all day, up until she's knocking at the brunette's door five minutes before their scheduled session.

Regina opens up the door - wearing black, black and more black, and _holy fuck, leather._ Emma can barely stop herself from skimming her eyes down the woman's form.

"Miss Swan," Regina says silkily. "Right this way."

She's lead back downstairs. She's playing with the hem of her shirt, unable to anxiously stop picking.

Regina's eyes follow the movements.

"Is everything alright, Miss Swan?"

Emma bobs her head jerkily a few times. "Yeah, yes. Perfect. Just anxious."

"Any particular reason?"

"No! No, just other things on my mind."

Regina smirks. "Well, I'll do my best to clear it for you." She straightens her back. "Do you remember my rules from last time?"

"Yes, ma'am," Emma whispers.

"Repeat them to me."

Emma blushes. "I get undressed and kneel on the circular blanket in the middle of the room with my head down and my hands behind my back," Emma recites dutifully.

"What are your safewords?"

"Blueberry," Emma responds, "and green, orange and red."

"When will you use them?"

"If I want you to stop or slow down."

This earns a smile from Regina that has her insides clenching. "Good girl," she says. "Go on. I'll be in soon."

Emma hurries in and shucks off her clothes. This time she folds them neatly and puts them on the chair in the corner. She's wearing just a basic pair of black underwear and a black bra, since she knows they'll be coming off soon anyway.

She kneels in the middle of the room with her head bowed and her fingers linked behind her back. It only takes a count to 200 for Regina to walk in, heels clacking against the floor.

But Emma's there for a long while, surpasses her count of even 500, and her knees are starting to ache. She clenches her eyes shut and tries not to fidget, but shit, it's hard. She can't help it, she moves to relieve the ache on her knees.

"Did I tell you to do that?"

Regina's voice is as sharp and brisk as a whip and Emma almost jumps out of her skin at the sound of it.

"N-no, ma'am."

"Then why, exactly, did you think you could do it?"

"I-I-"

"Are my orders not clear enough for you, Miss Swan?"

More clacking heels and suddenly Emma's face is turned upward, Regina's fingers digging into her cheeks.

"I asked you a question," she snarls.

"Yes, ma'am, they're perfectly clear," she manages out. There's a wetness pooling between her legs that's thick and damn it, she can smell it already.

"And yet you still disobeyed me."

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

Regina looks terrifying like this. But as scary as she looks, she still looks beautiful. She's wearing lingerie like the last time, only this time it's a deep purple shade.

Emma's hands clench and unclench behind her back, aching to touch Regina. And of course, as if she can sense it, Regina leans down and presses her warm lips to Emma's.

It doesn't take long for the blonde to melt into the kiss, or for her to forget herself and reach up to touch Regina.

Regina, though, isn't receptive. She steps back and gives Emma a reproachful look.

"You've disobeyed me twice and we've only just begun, Miss Swan."

Emma groans. "I'm sorry," she says, and at Regina's look she quickly adds, "ma'am."

"You will be if you disobey me one more time."

Emma gulps because _holy hell_ it's tempting.

"Stand up."

Emma stumbles up and stands there, hands linked behind her back. She keeps her body perfectly still, muscles taut and waiting.

Regina walks around her to sit on the bed.

"Come here."

Emma walks toward the bed and stands in front of Regina.

"Take off your underwear and lay across my lap. We're just going to warm up your skin. These will be pleasurable," she says, her voice soft and husky.

With a nod Emma does as she's told. She's now panty-less and laying across Regina's lap, staring at the decor of the left side of the room.

She doesn't expect the first strike, and it doesn't hurt. It warms her skin though, and she can feel the redness blossoming. It goes straight to her core, causing a new surge of wetness to pool. Regina does it again and Emma groans.

"Enjoying this, Miss Swan? I may just start off all our sessions like this. You do look mighty pretty across my lap like this, dear."

Emma groans again, in time with another slap. Although this one lands right between her legs, causing Emma to yelp. Regina does it again, and then again, and lands two final (and wet, holy shit her hand is _already_ wet just from slapping Emma's pussy) blows against her ass.

"Very good." Regina kisses Emma on the side of the head. "What colour we at?"

"Green all the way, ma'am."

"Excellent. Lay on the bed, on your back, legs and arms spread."

Emma does as she's told and lays starfish-style across the mattress. Regina ties her to the bedposts and Emma finds it's very comfortable.

Regina then… leaves the room. And Emma wants to yell at her to come back, but doesn't, holds herself back.

Minutes later, agonizing minutes later, Regina's back with a bowl.

"Close your eyes, Miss Swan."

Emma does as ordered, closing her eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed. Don't open them."

Emma nods her assent and then gasps when she feels something cold touch her neck. It sends an electrifying pulse down her entire body, one she can't help but arch into.

Regina brings the ice cube, now dripping droplets of cold water, to one peaked nipple and she circles it until Emma's ready to beg her to stop. She moves to the other nipple and does the same thing, and this time Emma does moan out, "please."

"Please what, little one?"

Emma catches her breath, because that ice cube is melted. She thinks she's caught herself a break when another ice cube is dipping lower, down her abdomen and to her pubic bone.

Regina slowly brings it down to Emma's clit and circles it a few times before pressing it down and causing Emma's hips to shoot in the air.

All Emma can hear is the sound of her ragged breathing and Regina's small chuckle at Emma's reaction.

The ice cube melts. Emma starts to go warm before another one presses against her clit and her body starts to jerk unsteadily.

And then she stops again, and Emma almost screams. Until two cold fingers probe at her entrance and she _does_ cry out, but for a different reason altogether.

Regina's fingers thrust steadily into Emma, rubbing her clit with an equally cold thumb. And just as Emma starts to hit a peak, words tumbling out of her mouth and her back arching off the bed, Regina stops.

Emma's breathing heavily, and she almost calms down when Regina starts up again. Fingers back to a chill, this time three inside her. And once again, as soon as Emma gets close, Regina stops.

It's the third time that breaks her.

Emma's jaw is starting to ache because her mouth is clenched and her eyes are squeezed shut, and she can't help it, not when she's this close, she opens her eyes and looks straight at Regina who's watching her back with intense interest.

"I told you to keep your eyes shut," Regina whispers, and pulls her fingers out from inside Emma. Emma can _see_ how wet she is, she made Regina's fingers gleam. "I also told you not to disobey me a third time."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," Emma says, breathing hoarse. She was on the edge of orgasm, she was _so_ close.

Regina _tsks_ and sets the bowl down beside the bed. She unties Emma completely.

"Please, ma'am, I'm sorry," Emma begs, and she feels tears spring to her eyes.

"Turn over on your back. Now."

Emma scrambles over and does as told and presses her nose into the pillow as Regina ties Emma back up to the bedposts.

She hears Regina clack her way across the room and back, and Emma doesn't dare crane her head to look at her. Not now.

"You've disobeyed me three times," Regina repeats, voice stern but still silky.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am," Emma manages.

"You will be," Regina promises. And fuck, that's so hot.

There's silence for a few beats, the only sound that can be heard is Emma's heartbeat in her own ears.

"You'll be counting the blows," Regina says, just like last time.

"How many, ma'am?"

Regina runs a cold finger down Emma's spine and the blonde releases a whole body shiver that has Regina laughing lowly.

"I think twenty should suffice."

Emma doesn't have time to formulate a response, or hell, to even think of one, before the crop lands squarely on her ass.

"One!" Emma yelps out.

The following five are soft, if not surprising, because Regina has a habit of spreading them out and making Emma wait for them.

"Colour?"

"Green, ma'am."

Seven, eight and nine are harder, almost vicious, and come in quick succession, and Emma's almost crying by time she yells out, "ten!"

By fifteen she's close to screaming _red,_ and she's full on sobbing by time she screeches, "twenty!"

She hears Regina put the crop away and she tries to even out her breathing but she's hiccupping now. Full lips are at her ear when Emma finally calms down enough. "What colour are we at?"

"Green," Emma manages out. "Green."

"Good girl," Regina murmurs, voice softer than she's ever heard it. "You did very good. But we're not done yet. Lift up your hips."

Emma does just that and a pillow is put underneath.

"For leverage. I'm going to fuck you with a toy, and while this is a reward, you aren't to come without permission. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Emma feels the cool end of the toy circle her entrance and _fuck,_ Emma can hear how wet she is. The toy sinks in, with little to no resistance and Emma lets out a long, throaty moan in response.

Regina starts to fuck her in earnest and Emma's hips push back to meet every thrust.

"Ma'am," she husks, "can I please come?"

Regina slows down enough that Emma can't gain the friction she needs from it. She lets out a series of strangled complaints until her breathing slows.

"Push up a little on your knees." Emma does just that and Regina's front is melted against Emma's back now, and it's then that Regina starts up again. This time though, there's something else pushed between her thighs and it's buzzing on her clit.

She's so close, so close she can practically feel the orgasm already, and she's sobbing out, "please ma'am, please let me come, please," and her whole body is so tightly wound that she almost doesn't hear Regina's words.

"Come for me, baby girl," Regina whispers.

Emma does.

Oh, boy, does she. She feels one orgasm hit her with such a powerful force she can't even breathe, and then another one, and with the second one, she feels a small surge of wetness hit her thighs. She doesn't have time to think about that though because she's coming again, until Emma finally yells out, "red!" when she becomes overstimulated.

Regina turns off the small bullet vibrator at once and removes the dildo gently. She unties Emma and waits for her breathing to slow before joining her on the bed.

"You did good today," Regina compliments, softly, allowing Emma to huddle herself inside her arms.

Emma smiles sleepily up at Regina. "I needed this."

"You were rather anxious when you came in today," Regina recalls. "I figured you could use something like this."

"It worked," Emma says. "I have stuff in my personal life… I just needed _this_ type of treatment tonight. Especially the punishment."

Regina tucks a sweat-soaked strand of hair behind Emma's ear. "You should tell me these things before we play, because I won't always pick up on the specific atmosphere," Regina says and Emma feels like it's a formality. "I'd rather you told me, that way we can set a scene."

Emma nods. "Okay. I will next time."

They lay in silence for a couple of minutes. And then,

"Hey, can you get me that magical lotion you used last time? My ass is burning like hell."


End file.
